Day z: journey
by Finalfaw
Summary: i know this isnt, dead island but this is the closest thing to the day z mod i can find


Day z: Journey

Disclaimer: i do not own Day Z or the game Arma 2 (which the mod is based on) i will try to recreate the feeling bes i can, but this is based on a plotline that Chernarus is so far the only place affected by the virus, enjoy.  
p.s: this chapter will explain how the player character ends up on the coast.

Chapter one: Day 0: Washed up

Raz sat on the boat, going over his equipment, sadly lacking in the "survival" catergory.  
A Makarov PM Sidearm, three clips including the one in the gun, his main gun is was an MP5SD6 along with just two clips of 19mm ammo.

His backpack was standard, a Coyote Patrol pack, it had a couple of bandages, some MR packs a water canteen and some painkillers, along with the flashlight clipped to his vest.

he was only checking the equipment and supplies to cover the boredom, this trip to the quarantine zone took too long due to the no-fly law put over the skies of Chernarus, he remembered the briefing...

3 days earlier: washington

four men in officer uniforms sat at a table facing Raz, most with stern, important looks on there faces the one on the leftmost side, had an almost curious look on his face.

"Ress Jackson Weiss, Private 1st class, part of the Special Battle Squad, known amongst the Forces as "the Freak Squad" due to their...Specialist uses" one officer said, sounding like a bad actor in a play.

the far right officer spoke up "three years of duty within the squad, 12 successful missions, and 6 successful solo operations, this is the perfect job for you i belive"

Raz stared confused, he had no idea why he was here "what is the Operation sir?" he asked in a respectful tone.

the officers looked towards the officer on the far left, who smiled broadly, and revealed the russian officer uniform, and spoke with a thick russian accent, suddenly Raz had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"well, as you know the region of Chernarus in my homeland has been quarantined, a strange as you put it, "veeral outbreaking" he sighed, his english was not exactly perfect "it seems that my people are becoming violently ill and put into a rage like state, on most cases the infecteed pursons, seems to die and then 'Resurrect' in the rage state, your goverment kindly supplied us with a medical unit to study the infecteed, but it seems, both of us have, misplaced them..."

at that point his immediate right hand officer interrupted "The point is, we need you to go in, find them and/or their data, if there is any of course"

Raz nodded "permission to speak sir?" he asked

"granted"

"what is my insertation/ extraction point? and any available resourses, such as last known, whereabouts?"

the officer on the right nodded and withdrew a folder, and placed it on to the table, Raz leaned over to collect and opened it, the officer continued, giving a vocal briefing to help cover the details.

"you will be inserted by boat on the coast of Chernarus, between the cities of Elektrozavodsk and Chernogorsk, from there you will head northwest to Zelenogorsk, their last known location, try to avoid cities and larger towns, large population centres more than likely contain more infected, there are uninfected people, however, the breakdown of conventional law has rendered them...unstable, therefor, human contact apart from the medical team, is unadvisable,  
our last reports of human contact from the team, showed hostile intentions."

The rightmost officer spoke up "in terms of resources, we have decided, you will be going in 'bare' minimum amount of equipment, this is, after all, a stealth mission, anything you need you must find on site"

Raz was in slight disbelief that he was going into a hotzone, filled with unknown hostiles, with the bare minimum,  
but nodded anyway, he was used to this sort of treatment, it was a way to minimize the 'human' element gaining any new weaponary, and to minimize evidence of his position.

He saluted to his superiors and the russian Officer and left for his prep...

The Coast of Chernarus - Present day 4am

the captain nodded to Raz who began to get ready to dive, until a high pitched whistle came from the shore, Raz dived just as the ship exploded...

Chernarus - 5 miles from Elektrozavodsk - 23rd june 2012 8am

Raz awoke to the sound of the waves crashing against the shore, he leaned up clutching his head, then gathered his wits and got off the shore, taking refuge in a nearby small red lighthouse, he felt disapointment at the loss of his MP5SD6, and the loss of the ship.

"looks like my extraction is upto me, goddamn, this is bull, who the fuck fired a missile at us?" he asked to the air.

Unwilling to disobey orders, but at the same time torn to chase them, he left in the direction of Elektrozavodsk, taking a it diagonally...

there we go first chapter and im kinda proud, im tracing my own steps, in the mod but adding alil twist, R&R no negs just constructive crit. 


End file.
